Silver
by Saiaino23
Summary: They met and feel in love...a few different shorts from the Silver Millennium.
1. Chapter 1

Silver

Summery- They meet and feel in love...a few different shorts from the Silver Millennium.

It begins Part one- Atlantis?

"_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" ~__William Shakespeare As You Like It, 3.5_

_Serenity POV_

I had a plan for my adventure. Down to the every last step. First make sure that both my Sailor Guardians and Mother were busy. Then quietly sneak into the transportation room and type in the coordinates to earth. I would proceed to walk around and just glance at the planet before heading back. Quick and simple, not one person would even notice me missing. What I didn't count on was tripping over a stupid branch while looking around. Twisting my ankle in the process and end up completely lost in a maze of red flowers. It seemed that everything was against me from visiting the place of my dreams.

A dream I had since I was a very little girl. Night after night I would stare from my balcony at the Earth. The beautiful blue planet that my home orbited around. But unfortunately since relationships between my mother and the King of Earth were never good. It was forbidden, but on my sixteenth birthday I had made my so call perfect plan. I waited till a week were my mother, Queen Serenity, would be away on important royal business. As well as when my guardians would be away training. Everything had started off perfectly. I had stolen the coordinates earlier that week and was able to hack into the moon system very easily. Sometimes it was a gift to be the moon princess. I didn't expect me to have one my so called "Klutz attacks" or to get lost. There I was trying to keep it together, praying that no one would notice me missing. I could imagine the punishment. The leader of my guardians, Princess Minako of Venus, would be furious. Not to mention the lecture I would receive from Princess Rei of mars. Then there was my mother...let just say you don't want to see her mad. I was frantic to get home. So frantic that I didn't notice someone approaching me till I heard the snapping of a twig.

I was paralyze with fear. My mother I could somewhat handle but an earthling was a different story. There had to be a good reason that it was forbidden. My heart stormed fast as I feared the worst. I had made sure my crescent symbol was cover by my long blonde bangs. But there was still a chance someone would recognize me.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to scare you." A strong male voice said from behind me. "But I could hear you crying, Are you lost?" he said full on concern.

I turned to look at the stranger to see the deepest blue eyes. He was taller, then me though most people were. But he seem to tower over my petite form. His black blue armor made him look imposing and showed his high rank. I examines his handsome face as his blue eyes drew me in. The sun reflected off his ebony hair as a bang brush across his eyes. That when I noticed the royal seal placed over his heart. Not only had I been caught by an earthling but one of the royal family. Fear pulse through me as I tried to find the word to reply.

" I'm...um..a bit loss...I was trying to find...the transport room..." I back a way a bit, but only to have my ankle start to give out. I could feel me falling to the ground. I bracing for impact, till warm arms surround me.

"You're hurt." He said pulling back up.

"Only a bit ,Your Highness Prince..." I searched for the memories of the royal family names that had been taught, but it seemed my nerves were making me forget.

"Endymion," He chuckled . "You must not be from around here. Let me help you to sit you shouldn't be on that ankle." He smile at, my knee buckled as I tired to process his close proximity. He helped me to a nearby bench.

"I'm okay, or at least I will be... I'm sorry to be brother you. I sorta trip over a branch while getting lost in the maze of red flowers..." I stammered as we sat.

"My rose garden can be bit tricky to get around in, Lady..." He gave me a puled look. "I'm sorry I seem not to know your name. You must be new a court for I make it point to know all the beautiful ladies names." He gave me a sly smile as my check flared from his compliment.

My mind race with different names to give as I tried my best to hide my true identity. I could feel my palms sweat from the nerves as I rubbed them on my white dress.

"Lady Serena From..." _think Serenity, whats an earth place you have learn about, _I chastised myself while tying to remember my lessons from Princess Ami. "Atlantis." I blurted. _Atlantis really, of all the cities you could think off._

"Atlantis? But no ship has come in today, in less you used the transporter." He said studying me, I prayed he wouldn't notice my symbol.

"Um.." I brushed my nags praying it would stay covered. "I did, but I only came to look at the gardens. I heard about your..." _what did he call those flowers again..._

"The roses." he said with amused look.

"Yes, the roses. We don't have flowers like then in Atlantis. I wanted to see them. So decide to come for a short while. But I got lost while trying to return..." _it's ocean place right, o god I should have payed more attention to Ami..._My frantic thoughts rushed as I prayed he would believe my fib.

"Really?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice. " Well my garden is full of them. They actually come in more colors then red. I could show you while leading back to the transport room. If you like, that is? You probably should get home and let someone look at your ankle, It may be sprained." He got up of the bench and offer me his hand.

I stared at debating my next move. He seem so kind and trusting unlike anything I had expected from an earthling, but the idea of seeing the beautiful flowers in different colors enchanted me. "What sorta of colors..." I said looking up to his eyes.

"All sorts white, Pink-"

"Pink?" excitement grew at the thought of my favorite color being a flower. All thoughts of impending doom erased as I garbed his hand.\

"Yes, Lady Serena." he seem very amused at my reaction. "I have a beautiful set of pink ones. Though I must say I prefer the red." He helped me. "You should probably lean on me, I wouldn't want to fall again." I blushed as his arm came around my waist.

"I..." He stared at me intently, but instead of feeling scared in his arms. A feeling of safely over flood me. I suddenly felt calmer; as I smiled back at him. "I would love to see them."

"I would love to-"

"Prince Endymion!" A loud voice screamed through the garden.

Endymion sighed deeply. Looking upset by the interruption, "I'm sorry, that is the head of my guard. He most likely here to get me back to my training sessions." He seemed very upset to leave me.

"That's alright." I could feel some strength returning, thanks to my quick healing powers." I think I'll be okay..." I back away from his strong embrace, wishing I could return to his strong arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Prince Enymion!" the yell sounded anxious and bit angry.

"Yes," I curtsey remembering my manners "Thank you for making sure I didn't fall again." He smile at me.

"It was no problem, Lady Serena." he took my hand and bowed swiftly before kissing it. I felt the blush rush through my face.

"PRINCE ENYMION!" the voice yelled even louder, it was clear the person was getting angry.

" Oh bite your tongue Kunzite, I'm coming." Endymion yelled back, I fought a giggle at response but came through. This seem to make him smile. " I would very such still like to show you the pink roses sometime soon. Maybe we could meet tomorrow around noon?"

"I'm..." His deep eyes seem to beg for me to say yes. I knew my mother would be away for a week and noon was a time the girls loved to trained. " I would love to." I smile as he squeezed my hand.

"Then till tomorrow my lady." he kissed my hand again before releasing his hold.

"Tomorrow." I said smiling brightly

"Tomorrow."

"PRINCE ENYMION!"

"I'm coming," He back away slowly while we continued to smile at each other before turning toward the voice.

I could hear him muttering to the guard unhappily as I turn taking his direction. I held my had close feeling giddy about his kiss. My plan might have not gone the way I thought. But it seem my adventure turn out perfectly...

((A/N- I hope you like my new shorts. Part 2 will be out soon. Drop a review and let me know what you think~Saiaino))


	2. Chapter 2

Silver- Chapter 2- It Begins

Part Two- Moon Angel

"_Have I caught thee, my heavenly jewel? Why, now let me die, for I have lived long enough."~ William Shakespeare from__The Merry Wives of Windsor, 3.3._

_Endymion POV_

She had to be an angel. With the way her golden blonde hair surround her petite body, and the pure white dress that gave her a heavenly look. Her beauty had taken over my mind entirely. The minute I saw I was in love. I smiled as I mauled over the events of yesterday.

The day had started out terribly, my father King Endymion the third. Was doing nothing more then pounding me with marriage ideas. He had wanted me to marry the Lady Beryl before the next full moon. But I had denied his wishes and stormed into my gardens. My mood had been horrid until my ears heard her cries. Then I saw the heavenly creature. Her teary blue eyes had drawled me closer, for I knew I needed to see her smile. And when she did I swear I heard choirs. The Lady Serena, she had called herself. Though something about the way she was acting, gave away to her words being a lie.

Atlantis was not far from Elysian, earth main kingdom. But not many ever left it, from what I had learned in my studies. Atlantis was unique a utopia fulls of many technology advances. They had even designed the transporter that was used to visit other planets. But I knew little of there plant life which why I was walking to the palace libraries before meeting her.

I had to figure who this Lady was before seeing her again. I knew of one person who have all the answer. My general Zoisite was man who prided himself in knowledge. He knew everything about every country and planet. His knowledge had proven to help my family many times, it nice to know that someone knew how to approach other dignitaries.

I enter library to see him reading rather intently on the Moon royalty family. Reminding me that the Queen Serenity would soon be coming to court to discuss treaties. Something I dread. The Moon family was always an inserting topic. Relationships and never been good, since my uncle had once flirted with the Queen. His flirtations were welcome for a short time till he decide to drink too much at a ball. Being intoxicated, he had decide to kiss the Queen, a kiss that had not been welcomed. My uncle was banished from court soon afterward, but the Queen was still very unhappy. Since then the relationship and not improved it even rumored that she forbid her people from coming to Earth. I gave an irradiated sigh towards the idea, I truly did not want to be part of such an awkward situation. Zoisite heard my deep sigh as he placed the book down.

"Master Endymion," he stood at attention, I waved for him stand down before he had the chance to bow. "What do I own the pleasure of your visit? We do not see you in the library much since your father has kept you busy with court." I leaned on one of the bookshelves.

"I have missed coming here, court can be very tedious. I prefer learning and reading." I sighed as thought of the studies I had once enjoyed. "But I didn't come reminisce, I have a question about a country."

"I happy to help you in any way Master." he gave me a small puzzled look. "Though if may, its strange for you to ask me such questions. You always seem to very well informed."

"Yes, well this is a subject that I seem not to know," my thoughts lingered back to the conversation with Lady Serena, could she really have never seen a rose. "What do you know about the plant life in Atlantis? Do they have rich enough soil to grow flowers? For example Roses?"

"Roses?" he asked as look turn confused, I nodded at him confirming his question. "Well," he headed over to near by bookshelf. "If I remember correctly their actually very famous for rose garden that is open to the public." He grabbed a big book from the self and started to flip through." Ahh, here is a painting. " I lean over his shoulder, and saw a painting of a majestic garden.

It had many roses in all sort of colors, including pink. The color she had been so amid about seeing. I examined it closely seeing the colors of the Atlantis flag in the distance. It was clear that the Lady had been lying about where she had coming from. But why...

"Is that all you need to know?" he said closing the book.

"Yes," I ponder away from the self as my eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of picture in the book he had previously been reading. It was open to a page of painting, and there was my angel. She was smiling sweetly while staring off into the distance. The painter had captured every beautiful detail of her. But what struck the most was the crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Ahh, the Princess Serenity," I heard Zoisite exclaimed. "She sight isn't she? This was done just before her recent sixteenth birthday."

"Your telling me that this the young Moon Princess." I gestured towards the picture, I had met her once a few years ago. But never got a close look since she always had her guardians with her. But she had looked nothing like the young lady I meet in the garden, it seem that the princess had grown.

"Yes, I was reading about her since there are rumors that she may come with the Queen next month. But I'm doubting it now." he looked over the page quickly. " Her mother is very overprotective of the girl and seems she always has her guards near by."

I nodded while my eyes stayed looking over the Princess. Why was she here if her mother was so protective. I also hadn't noticed any guard, but she did seem to be flustered when I found her. Maybe she was scared that I would rat her out. Zoisite started to talk more about her but I could barley hear him. I had to figure out why the Princess was sneaking off to earth as well make sure no one else discovered her. If so who knows what would happen. I could see the sun getting high, through the widow. She would be arriving soon.

"Thank you Zoisite." I said before abruptly leaving the room. I heard him the distance grumbled about what had gotten into me. But I ignored him and head towards the garden. I moved fast approaching the spot I had meet her at the previous day. I could already tell that she was here. For I could here her chattering heels in the distance as she was pacing back and forth

"Okay just chill Serenity," she was clearly muttering to herself unaware that I was approaching. "He is just a guy...a handsome guy, that seems to turn you into jelly by one smile... oh god...what am I doing!?" I laughed a bit at her nerves.

It was clear the princess was up to something. But she didn't know that I was on to her. I smile brightly it was time to greet my moon angel.


End file.
